


In The Frozen

by SuA_Sexual



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Slow Burn, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuA_Sexual/pseuds/SuA_Sexual
Summary: WiPbase:Werewolvesvampiresslow burnshopefully epic love stories
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Gahyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 20
Kudos: 58





	1. Prologue (short)

No one knows the origin of the two brothers, but they are the reason everything that has come to pass exists. Bonded in blood and brotherhood they traveled the lands in search of adventure and glory. There was no stronger force nor power in all the world that could tear them down or destroy them while they remained together. 

It was a fateful day then, that they found themselves traversing a vast wooded mountainside. Weary and exhausted from their ascent, they chose to rest by a crook’s edge. The water was a crystal, sweet to the taste and a cold refresher from their journey, seemingly magical. The fish they’d hooked the sweetest they’d ever eaten, more delicious than they could have ever imagined. Well fed and resting, they allowed themselves to sleep for a while by its edge. 

Both awoke to the sound of singing. A soft and haunting melody jarring them from their much needed slumber. They laid eyes upon the lady of the mountain, beautiful in all her majesty as she sang with a wistful glee for the men, now enamored by her beauty.

Ethereal, they would say, as if all heavens and hells had stood still, silenced themselves when she had spoken to the men. Love, lust, a twisted need to covet the woman settled in the brothers’ gut.


	2. Single Flower

Siyeon had a headache. The headache had a name. Kim Yoohyeon. 

“What about silver?” The human chatterbox questioned.

Siyeon rubbed at her temple mindlessly while she drove into Seoul. Traffic was normal today, unfortunately. Throw over ten million people in a city and have a small fraction commute at any given time throughout the day and you were bound to be held up for longer than you wanted. Time seemed to drag on even more so when a passenger was far too eager to fill up the drive time with incessant questioning. 

“No, silver doesn’t hurt anymore than anything else would.” Siyeon stated, her fingers taking a break from the circles they were rubbing into her temple to sweep back her short blond hair from her face. It was early into fall in South Korea and the heat was still laying thick on the country. Most people were in light attire, thin sundresses and shorts, bustling on the sidewalks to enjoy the warm weather for a while longer. 

“What about those horror movies with the werewolf monsters on two legs?” Yet another question, one that drew out a low groan from the driver. Yoohyeon had the modesty to duck her head a bit at the sound and gave a small, shy laugh. “Sorry, I guess I shouldn’t ask too many questions.”

Well shit, Lee Siyeon. Something traumatic happens to a girl and you make a point to make her feel like a burden. The blond gave a short sigh, sitting up a bit straighter in the SUV they occupied. She looked over to see Yoohyeon gazing out the window a bit more toned down than she had been just moments before. She really reminded Siyeon of a puppy, the way she sulked, the way she grew over-excited about anything, and the overwhelmingly positive way she addressed life in general. 

She didn’t suit what her father would have deemed a worthy addition.

“There has never been an instance where we have phased into something bipedal that wasn’t merely human.” Siyeon answered kinder this time, her words coming out comfortingly rather than annoyed as they had been just minutes before. “You will either look as you do now.” The blond gestured to her passenger with her long silver hair, dark brown eyes. Yoohyeon was tall, lanky, ridiculously clumsy, but strong. “Or you will be a wolf. Your wolf is small yet because you are a pup. Young to your phase and your soul.” 

“So I’ll get bigger?” Excitement laced every vowel in her question.

“Yes, you will get bigger, stronger as you learn to live with the wolf. We have two days until the full moon, and only that long to prepare you.” 

The full moon was heinous on new wolves. It was a time where a constant assault happened inside of your own body, your soul. It challenged the strongest of Lycans. Siyeon had seen some of the most steadfast and strongest of their kind lose their wits and sanity to the wolf during those three days. Some never made it back to their human forms. 

Traffic had started to move and the car stayed quiet save for the occasional bits of small talk. They were almost to the butcher anyway. As populations grew, as people learned to hate wolves, hunt them in their own natural habitat, it was clear that Lycans couldn’t just let themselves free during the full moon. In order to protect their species now they purchased massive quantities of fresh meat and locked themselves up for the duration of their turn. 

“You don’t turn.” Siyeon was about to correct her that yes, in fact, she had to make a left at this particular light to get where they needed to. The blond looked over and realized that her companion was not discussing logistics. 

“No.” Siyeon supplied quietly. 

“Why?”

“I am soul bonded.” She had to explain this so frequently that it stopped being an annoying trail of questions ten years ago when she’d bonded with her wolf. Before Yoohyeon had a chance to ask Siyeon cleared her throat. “There are a lot of things you will continue to have questions on, Yoohyeon. You are new to this life and I was born into it. That leaves me with about twenty-six years more experience than you have.” She spoke softly. “I am sorry that it was thrust upon you, but I will take care of you.” 

“I know I just...” Yoohyeon’s voice drifted off as they pulled up to park at the butcher shop. “I feel like the more information I have the less I’ll be scared or do something stupid.” She laughed nervously now and unbuckled her seat-belt. “I trust you.”

“Siyeon!!! My BEST customer!” The very loud and robust butcher yells out nearly the second that the blond had walked into the shop. Yooh flinched having not expected such an outburst, which caused a light snicker to come out of Siyeon. A pout from the taller girl and she was walking around the sterile smelling shop to take in the array of meats in all their different varieties. The butcher was a very round man. Jubilant in nature, rose-colored cheeks, and always laughing or smiling even when it didn’t seem very socially appropriate. There were tons of pictures of his many generations of family that had owned the shop littered along the walls and counters. Family run and family owned for more than five generations. 

It would be a surprise for anyone to find out that the butcher knew he provided meats to the Lycan clan. That the upstanding generation old business was feeding and taking money from monsters in human skin. Siyeon couldn’t help but smile at the ridiculousness of it all while she moved in line. “Here for my normal, Sir.” She says with a bit of a wave, albeit a stiff one. 

While she waited, her eyes move over to see Yoohyeon cocking her head at a pig’s face hung on the wall. The woman’s finger on her right hand slowly reaching up, aiming right at one of the nostrils. 

No...she wouldn’t….touch it right?

Right before she was about to finger the poor pig’s nose Siyeon barked out the girl’s name.

“Yooh!” In a way, it sounded like she just wanted to get her attention, but Siyeon wanted a bit of a show. 

As she’d hoped, the silver-haired tree jumped off her feet, landing awkwardly to smack her shoulder against another display that wobbled precariously. Yoohyeon grabbed her shoulder, hissing in pain.

“Watch it! That’s been in the family for years!!” The butcher called with annoyance.

Siyeon had the common courtesy to look a bit sorry when the woman came back to her side. She whispered quietly while her arm snaked out to pull Yoohyeon against her side. “I’m sorry, do you feel it bleeding?” she spoke into the woman’s ear. Yoohyeon shook her head, content to melt a bit more into Siyeon’s side. 

They hadn’t known each other long. Yoohyeon had just been bitten not a week prior, but they were already so utterly comfortable with each other for all intents and purposes. They seemed to know how far to push the other and when to be quiet or to support. Siyeon had a differing opinion than her father, Yoohyeon will fit her pack so very well. 

She’ll just have to go through a lot of hurt first. 

It was their turn to check out and they both stepped up to the counter. Siyeon used her free hand to fish out a small wallet from her back pocket, flipping through it skillfully with her one hand. 

“Okay, so it seems like your order has altered since you were last here. You have your normal half of a cow bone in, but also you’ve ordered a pig sectioned as well” The butcher drags his finger down the order written in sloppy hangul. “Then you’ve got your ground meats, chickens, sausages and other bits and organs. Quite a lot more this time than last time. Does this sound about right for you?” He asks her, always one to double and triple check. Siyeon could definitely appreciate that. 

“Yes, that’s perfect. My SUV is parked out front, back is unlocked for it all to be packed in.” She replies, sliding over the bank card. All alphas were given them. They were a direct link to the main bank her father had invested and taken control over. They needed a way to finance the differing and vast troops he controlled. It was a lot easier with technology now to do so.

“Alright, we will get that packed in for you. Give us just a few minutes.” He grins wide and happy. He’d just earned himself a few thousand dollars with this haul, so he was more than jovial to most anything she asked. 

She heard the door open, the little bell tinkling when the door tapped it. 

“Ah! Miss Kim. Welcome. I have your special as well.” 

It was the straightening of her spine that alerted her first. That snapping right into a rigid posture like there was danger near. In just fractions of a second her body honed in on her surroundings Her body reacting before she’d even caught that first scent. But when she had scented it, her upper lip pulled up in a grimacing sneer.

Vampire.


	3. A Ray of Light

The smell was like someone had bathed in dying flowers. The smell was too sweet, too strong for anyone to find exhilarating or delightful. The smell of wilting roses or lilies. Almost like a stale funeral home that had supplemented the stale and foreign smell of death by over-saturating the small area with floral perfumes and large bouquets of flowers no one asked for. The scent would be intoxicating to humans, drawing them in. It would smell like the most expensive perfumes, light and delicious.

But to lycans, it smelled of death.

Siyeon’s nose was scrunched, her grip on Yoohyeon; a little more firm as the lanky girl had gone rigid. Instead of going hostile, merely grabbed her nose and began to pant from her lips. She didn’t know what was going on. It only made sense; she hadn’t come across a vampire in her week’s time of entering a world she hadn’t intended. 

However, Siyeon knew. Her wolf knew. 

Siyeon had her first turning at the age of sixteen. Ten years is how long she had to grow accustomed to her bonded soul. The person she was before not quite the person she was now. The wolf was her soul and her old self was her soul as well. A confusing concept that she felt, but struggled to understand. She was the only one in her entire generation and clan that merged. She was given more control over herself in both forms, significant for her species. Impeccable control, she had been told often enough. 

So why was control failing her now?

The pressure on her brain was intense, rage rocketing into her consciousness. Her skin felt like a cage, the beast she’d bonded with snarling, frothing at the mouth to be let loose and she hadn’t even turned to see the target of her instinctual loathing. 

“Yes, hello. I’ll be paying in cash. I assume you have no problem with that?” The sound was silk on Siyeon’s ears. The woman’s voice was velvet and smooth, delicious and enticing to the prey the vampire hunted. As Siyeon turned her head, her short blond hair veiling her blue eye, she sized the woman up. The wolf inside gnawing at her mind and body to be let off the leash that she kept it on.

She had to maintain control. 

“Ow, Si, you’re hurting me.” Yoohyeon whispered with a stressed tone. The blond hadn’t even realized how her fingers were digging into the taller girl’s side, nails lengthening just slightly as she had begun to lose herself watching the stranger. 

“Go to the car.” An order. Her voice resonating the power of an alpha and as soon as she’d uttered the words, Yooh was already heading towards and out the door. Siyeon didn’t move, her eyes glued to the vampire who had yet to really register or care anything about her presence other than the brushing of her nose, indicating she smelled something foul. Rumor had it wolves smelled like wet dog. All earth and dirt and animal to vampires. 

Better than smelling like a stale sweet dying thing in Siyeon’s opinion.

“Siyeon, I have your receipt and a copy of the order. It is all packed in and ready.” The butcher was oblivious. Siyeon couldn’t blame him, he was human after all. Her hands were trembling as she took a step then another towards the register. The scent was so strong. Siyeon found herself holding her breath. Her face must have looked quite hostile as she opened her hand for the paperwork. The butcher cleared his throat looking a bit uneasy. “Something wrong? Did we forget anything?” He asks, taking the papers back to look them over. 

Which left her standing beside the vampire. 

She was small, smaller than she originally thought from half way across the room. She wasn’t the oldest she’d seen personally, either. The older the vampire, it seemed the more pale and sickly they tended to look. The woman she watched had color to her face, her hair was a manageable length with a bit of red peeking through. Her nose was prominent and after a second, Siyeon watched it scrunch in disgust. Promptly after, she was set with an annoyed gaze.

Dark eyes met her own. There was annoyance in them, not that Siyeon cared if there was really. It took an instance, their eyes locking on one another before the vampire seemed to come to a realization. The moment was fleeting, just a subtle widen of the eyes that probably wouldn’t have been visible to a normal human being. Then it was shocked anger coming from the petite woman, Miss Kim.

“Nevermind. I’ll pick it up later. I’ll call you with the details.” Miss Kim spoke distastefully to the butcher.

Siyeon was shaking, more than her hands now, but her entire body was thrumming with the bottled energy that sought to destroy the demon spawn she was sharing space with. 

“Ah, very good. Very good. Not a problem. I can see that this is a bad time, yes…” The butcher sounded highly annoyed too, being promised hard cash for the buyer to then postpone after going all the way to the shop. “I’ll write a note for my son that Kim Sua shall be the pickup later on, no fear. Ten gallons correct?” 

Kim Sua.

A name she would ensure she remembered. There were people the clan had on their payroll, vampire spies, traitors in the name of money. They might just know this person.

Ten gallons was a lot of blood. Too much for a single vampire. Far too much. There were more. In Siyeon’s territory. The realization of that sent a fire hot trail racing up Siyeon’s spine before she was cut off.

“Get out of my face, Dog.” It was said so quietly, Siyeon’s ears was the only ones that would register it. The audacity had Siyeon’s jaws snapping together audibly, baring her teeth at this...Sua. However, the woman was already at the door, leaving in a rather quick haste.

“Here’s...uh...your paperwork.” The butcher looks at her like she was slowly growing two heads, probably from the weird reaction to the woman. Whatever, humans like him didn’t matter to her. Of course there were these sort, selling whatever without question in the hopes of a lucrative income. It still disgusted her. 

“You just sell to whatever garbage comes in here.” Siyeon snaps her arm out, yanking the papers from his grip and leaves before he really had a chance to retort. 

Her body hurt. Her muscles trembling with the need to shift, to snarl and hunt and wreak havoc on that particular blood sucker and whatever friends she had brought with her. It was her birthright. It was all of theirs’. 

Wolves had to eradicate those that would seek to enslave and kill them.

She thrust herself inside of the SUV and hastily turned on the vehicle, pulling away while Yoohyeon watched with fear in her gaze. 

“What was that?!” She cries a bit too loud into the car, her voice cracking in her stress. 

“Vampire. I’ll explain when we get back to Handong.” 

“VAMPIRE?!” Yoohyeon screamed out. Why the small werewolf was surprised was anyone’s guess.

****************

The drive back home took half the time that it had taken to get to the city. Anxiety, stress, and determination fueled the iron weight that had sat on the gas pedal. Yoohyeon was religiously hanging onto the safety bar of the SUV like her life had depended on it. She didn’t speak though, didn’t dare take Siyeon’s attention off of the road as they zoomed by cars on the highway that looked more like they had halted in the route to their destination. The winding roads that led through the back forests outside of Seoul blurred by in a blur of green. Soon enough they had pulled up to the small and quaint home that they resided in. 

The house was secluded, far off the beaten path of any majorly inhabited roadway. Nearly two kilometers of driveway surrounded by dense forest and undergrowth. It was the perfect example of isolation and privacy. As they approached, the trees gave way to a well kept two story home that was more designed like an elaborate cottage than anything. Stone rock foundations giving way to the mellow soft colors of wooden siding and large windows to display the land from the inside and offering all the wonderful natural light they were given. The house itself looked dated, but inside it was the epitome of modern living. Clean, sleek, and everything in it had its uses.

Siyeon jerked the car to a stop and slammed it into park before getting out. Handong was already outside on the porch that wrapped halfway around the house. She probably heard them coming up the drive. Handong was beautiful, had been ever since Siyeon and her had been children. There was this sense of innate grace with every movement the woman committed to. Siyeon used to be jealous of that sense of elegance, but found that in the end it was just a particular charm of her childhood friend. Even now, dressed comfortable in a sweater and loose pants, she could have fit the cover of a fashion magazine in the way she held herself. Her brown hair pulled into a lazy ponytail at the base of her neck, letting her hair frame her face. Handong smiled that reserved way she did, like she’d gotten away with something. 

But when Yoohyeon and Siyeon exited the vehicle, her brows stitched together in concern. 

“What is it?” Handong started to descend the stairs, moving to the back of the SUV to help haul in all the meat they had procured. 

“Vampire” Siyeon’s tone was on edge, pulling the boxes and bags of meats onto her shoulders easily, carrying far more than what was logically possible. “At the butcher’s. She can’t be alone either. She was purchasing too much blood.” Siyeon summarized quickly. Handong would catch on, they’d known each other long enough.

“She smelled really really bad” Yoohyeon’s opinion chimes in and Siyeon couldn’t help the snicker that came out of her. The new pup had a lot of firsts yet to come, and seeing her react to them all was endearing. Neither Handong nor Siyeon could even recall their first time scenting or seeing a vampire, they’d grown up in the knowledge of what they were. 

“Well they’re dead.” Handong deadpans, rolling her eyes with a smile as she lifts the remains of the groceries, closing the back hatch. Handong had a way of being savage in her blunt commentary, a reason Siyeon loved her so much. 

“Well, yea, I mean not totally dead. Undead?” Yoohyeon supplies, questioning herself towards the end.

“Unnatural abominations.” Siyeon heard her father’s voice echo in the words. How often he’d said that exact thing in reference to their immortal enemies. “Monsters stuck between the land of living and that of the dead.” She spoke, heading into the house followed by the other two to deposit their loot in the kitchen. 

“A bit harsh. We’re sort of animals but not animals.” 

“We’re alive.” Handong quips again, starting to pack away the food in the deep freezer they had. 

“We’re immortal, they are as well. That’s all I’m saying. Not human, not dead, just between everything.” Yoohyeon was sulking now, her voice growing quiet. 

“We aren’t the same, Yooh.” Siyeon spoke with affection, rubbing the girl’s back. “Our heart beats, blood pumps through our veins. We’re alive as much as any animal or human.” It was her best way of explaining everything. 

“Okay, so what do we do then?” the new and excitable pup asked. 

“We aren’t going to do anything. Handong and I will be going to sniff them out.” Siyeon spoke with finality. “You will remain here. You haven’t turned yet and need your strength.” Vampires were strong, and Yooh wasn’t only incomplete in her turn, but she was soft and young. She would not stand against any aged vampire.

“See how many there are, where they are, how they are seemingly organized.” Handong was listing all the intel they would be procuring something like a checklist for herself. Her hand stopped after setting a large slab of what looked like beef ribs in the freezer. “Their diet. How they are feeding themselves for sure.”

“They came to buy from the butcher though?” 

“We don’t know how many there are. It could be a supplement between human victims. You can’t just pluck them up like you used to before.” Siyeon answered Yoohyeon’s question with utter patience. “Just because they were buying blood doesn’t mean that is their solid diet, most vampires can’t exist around humans without taking one every now and again.” 

“So like eating tofu between having a good BBQ” 

“That’s disgu-” Handong began before Siyeon interrupted. 

“Exactly. It nourishes them, but doesn’t quell their desire and their need for human blood.” Siyeon grinned with a pointed expression at Handong who gave a half cocked grin and finishes up her packing away of meat. 

“Ready when you are. No better time to go. Their trail will still be pronounced enough if it doesn’t rain.” The brunette, the childhood friend Siyeon had always relied on was already starting to unbutton her loose button up and walking out the door. 

Yoohyeon was blushing. 

It made Siyeon smile widely and cup her cheek in affection. “You’ll get used to it. You’ll be doing that soon. You get real tired of ripping clothes every time you change, trust me.” With a kiss to the taller girl’s blushing and bashful cheek, Siyeon started stripping, following Handong onto the front porch. 

“Be careful!” Yooh called, watching as Handong, naked in all her glory smiled back at her. 

“Always are!” A flip of her brown hair, Handong leapt forward, her body instantly seemingly wolf instantaneously. It made Yoohyeon’s breath catch in her throat. It was amazing to watch. 

It didn’t look painful and that was probably the most important part. Siyeon was next to go, from naked, gloriously toned and beautiful to a wolf nearly two meters tall. Where Handong was just slightly smaller, Handong was the wood grain brown that her hair was naturally. The Chinese woman’s wolf belonged in the forest, immediately camouflaged in the undergrowth. 

Siyeon was different.

She wasn’t destined to be any other way. Her large muscular wolf was white and as bright as her hair. She didn’t blend in to anything. It was almost like she was made to be seen. She was made to stand out against any environment. She was glorious in her power and beauty. Yoohyeon was enthralled with the beast, wanting to run her fingers through the pale fur. Would it be as soft as it looked?

She must have made a sound because she heard a mewling. Focusing on the wolf’s eyes, one bright blue the other a dark chestnut, she smiled. Siyeon’s head was tilted at a curious angle, questioningly. 

“Oh! You’re pretty. Be safe!” Yooh spoke, blushing again with a vengeance, her hand raised high in a wave. 

********************************

They were rushing at breakneck speeds through the forest and undergrowth. They were the apex in these parts. No other creatures would dare attempt to cross their paths and compete for territory or superiority with them. They were above that, their scent indicating as much to the native wildlife. Their paws were pushing hard and swift, wasting no time in their attempts to pick up the overly perfumed scent of the undead. They had trained for this, countless hours of scenting and hunting vampires. Learning to destroy them at the behest of their Alpha. 

She’d heard of turning being a religious experience. Something intimate and light. There was supposed to be a weightlessness to the shifting that made it more addicting. Siyeon never experienced it, and she was certain Handong hadn’t either for differing reasons. 

Siyeon was her wolf; her wolf, her. There was no difference in her slipping into either form. It was just warm for an instance, a moment in time before she found herself either bipedal or rushing the ground on all four’s. No relief, no all consuming release of stress. She’d guessed it was because of her bonded nature, though no one alive could confirm anything. 

Handong had a desire for control. She was not bonded, so the turn was different. She had to keep her humanity, lest she lose it. Someone like the ice princess who desired control over herself and her surroundings, having to vie for superiority against the wolf.

It was a confusing situation to be certain. Standing precariously upon a ledge that either kept you sane or left you tumbling into the abyss of primal chaos. 

“It didn’t take long to find the scent.” Handong’s thoughts pushed through Siyeon’s inner musings. 

“They weren’t really attempting to mask themselves much.” Siyeon retorted with a wolfish snort of breath. “I’m not sure if they are inexperienced, or untroubled. They wont be too relaxed for long, certainly.”

As a pack, Siyeon and Handong could communicate, their thoughts pushing through to one another. This only occurred when they were wolves. Their feelings and thoughts were their own, never laid bare to others. Another complicated description that Siyeon had continuously failed to explain to Yoohyeon when she asked about it. For Siyeon it was just how it was, an extension of herself. It was as if she could comprehend and explain a color, a shade to a blind person. It was impossible unless it was experienced. 

“Stronger in this direction. More than one too, by the scent signature. We should tell your father.” Handong spoke simply now, adjusting her run abruptly left for Siyeon to follow. Handong had a better nose about her. She was cunning and had always excelled in stalking prey. Siyeon had excelled in disposing of them. 

“We need more information. He will want answers. If we can take them ourselves, it would be best. I don’t want him attempting to push another alpha on me.” She snipped with anger lacing her words and Handong didn’t reply. They both knew her father kept attempting to mate her to males in their pack in hopes of creating a bonded army. Siyeon never bowed to another.

Siyeon didn’t want to linger on that. 

Her eyes refocusing, Siyeon nearly toppled Handong who’d stopped instantly before a small clearing. A colorful string of curses jumped to her mind as she halts halfway atop of Handong, looking up over the brown wolf’s head.   
Had that house always been there? She didn’t remember it. 

She would have. Considering it was in their direct territory. 

“That’s a big house to have been built under our nose without our noticing, Siyeon. Your father isn’t going to be happy if those blood suckers built it themselves.” Handong was quick to state the obvious, and Siyeon’s body rippled with anger, claws digging into the soft earth. 

The house was large, large enough to house six or more people comfortably. Amazingly enough it was an unsuspecting country home. Siyeon wouldn’t have guessed that. The build boasted two floors and a wrap around porch. It was obviously new, the paint pristine, the wood not yet bowing or settling into its nails yet. The glass of the windows glittering reflectively. The ground still upturned from the very foundation that had to have been placed not three weeks prior. 

“With the last alpha and Yoohyeon, we’ve not ran the perimeter like we should have.” It was an excuse. Duty before anything else. Her father would punish her severely for it if he found out. 

There was a large expanse of cleared forest, landscaping still yet to be finished, flowers and pots strewn around the wrap around porch, waiting to be planted in beds of soil that had been methodically mapped by diligent hands. It was a bit ostentatious considering no human would likely come calling to their home unless they were going to die there. 

“There’s multiple inhabitants.” Handong said what Siyeon was already smelling. The white wolf side-stepped and lowering on her belly, she slips forward a bit more. 

“I want a closer look. We need to see what we’re up against.” Her voice called out lowly, her paws taking her just to the edge of the clearing, preparing to breach the undergrowth that was hiding them. 

“Stop.”

Siyeon froze, waiting. 

Seconds later, she emerged from the door. 

Kim Sua. 

Odd eyes staring down the small stature of the woman that waltzed gracefully onto the porch, looking much more relaxed than she had in the butcher’s shop. 

Siyeon hated it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this....>_<

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tryin this ya'll. I hope you like it. Let me know if you want to see more. I have a lot of plans, some cute some heart breaking. 
> 
> If this is wanted, I'll be happy to continue, albeit slowly.
> 
> Decency takes time lmao


End file.
